


Times Are Gone

by sheeptowns



Series: TWST hours~ [14]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/F, Genderbending, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader Is Not MC, Rule 63, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeptowns/pseuds/sheeptowns
Summary: Your friend, the Princess of Thorns, pays you a visit during the night.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Series: TWST hours~ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Times Are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will go up once the sex chapter is posted. Right now see tags for content. 
> 
> All characters in my fics are 18+ and reader-insert does not refer to the MC.

There are few things one might expect to be woken up by during the night. Harsh winds, rattling tree branches, maybe a particularly loud owl. 

Your dear friend, the fae princess of thorns, was most definitely not one of them. 

“Malleus! What are you doing out here? Come in, it’s freezing!” You say, whether or not she can hear you from the outside. Flicking the locks, you pull the windows open. A rush of cold air hits you and you step back with a shiver, your nightdress unable to protect you against the cold. Malleus steps silently down from the windowsill and holds you in her arms, her long cape shielding you from the cold night air as her body warms you up. 

You let go of the window to slide your arms into her cape and hug her back. As you do, you feel a thread of magic weave through the air. Not long after, the sound of the windows being secured clicks in your ears. 

You turn your head to the side so she can hear you. “You could have opened it yourself.” 

The fae princess finally speaks. “I wanted you to let me in.” 

“Malleus…” You sigh, relaxing against her. She does the same and you feel her lower her head to rest it atop your own. Her hands begin to move, exploring your body as if anything about it would be different from the last time she held you. Or perhaps she just likes to touch you. After all, she’s never been shy about you being handsy with her, even when the two of you were only just acquainted. Being physical is normal for the pair of you.

Remembering this, you lift your right hand from her waist. Softly, your fingers trail up her body, leaving a shiver in their wake. Once you reach her head your hand rests atop it to touch her horns. They’re bumpy and rigid but you’ll never tire of caressing them. It’s a feeling you can only have with her and you’ll take it as many times as you can. 

“Are you okay?” You ask. 

Malleus’ hands pause. Her left hand perches on your shoulder while her right holds on to the outer side of your thigh. “Do I seem out of sorts?”

“It’s rare for you to be so… forward. When you wanted to see me before, you would hang around underneath my bedroom window and send your little fireflies up to get my attention.” You recall with a smile. It had been sweet, like the glittering green bugs had been her messengers. “I like this too, of course, but it’s not something you’ve done before. And you’re being so affectionate- it just makes me wonder, that’s all.”

The cape slides off around your body as Malleus pulls away. Her touch doesn’t leave you, as her hand remains on your shoulder, but the loss of overall contact feels significant. Even in the shadow of the moonlight her eyes seem to glow firefly green. Looking into them, you can see something locked away behind. As if she’s not even looking at you but somewhere far away, deep inside her mind. 

Her eyes leave your face to watch your hands. She watches as you move them to cradle her face. With a sigh, she leans into your touch. “Today… yesterday was my birthday.”

Your eyes widen. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know!” With her leaning down you’re able to wrap your arms around her neck and pull her into a close hug. You hear her let out a surprised noise at being pulled in so quickly as you snuggle against her, trying to shower her in all the love and appreciation you can muster. “Happy birthday, Malleus. I don’t have anything to give you, so this is all I have. I hope I’m enough.”

“You…” Malleus begins but her thoughts trail away with her voice. In this moment, all she knows is your touch and warmth. To be lucky enough to meet someone like you, who has always welcomed and held her as if she was yours, is something she never thought she would have. Your breath tickles her bare neck, as light as a falling rose petal. If she could stay with you like this, if she could hold the rose of your being in her arms for the rest of time, she thinks she could feel at peace. 

You relax your arms to pull away, just enough to see the side of her face. The occasional indulgence doesn’t hurt but you can’t deny it; being so close to her lips but unable to kiss them feels like you’re squeezing your own heart. “Would you like to stay the night?” You ask quietly.

Malleus nods. Taking her hand in yours, you guide her back to your bed. “I’ll make you something nice in the morning. But I don’t think I have any flour, so I won’t be able to bake a cake.” 

“No cake is fine.” Malleus says as you climb in. She takes off her shoes and cape as she continues. “I had… quite enough yesterday.”

The weariness in her voice makes you chuckle. It’s a welcome distraction from the very real fact that she’s undressing in front of you. In your room. Before she comes into bed with you. You try your best not to stare. When that fails, an attempt is made to mask how you can’t take your eyes off of her. She seems without a care as she unbuttons her shirt, totally unaware of your listening to each button pop out. When she unlaces her corset, an effortless task with magic, she sighs in relief and you can’t help but bite your lip. Now undressed, there’s no ignoring how busty she is. How you wish you could plant your lips upon-

Now that she’s down to her underwear she joins you beneath the covers, resting on her back.

“Here.” You reach your arm over as you share more of your blankets with her. A personal effort is made to not accidentally brush against her skin as you do. 

“Thank you.” She replies. Her hands take the side of the blankets and tuck them under her chin. 

You hum. “You look very cozy.” It’s a fae thing, you believe. Her natural body heat runs warmer than your own. 

“Fufu, come closer, then. You will end up right next to me, anyway.”

 _Even closer?_ You hope the gulp you swallow isn’t loud. If… she’s offering, then it’s okay. You scoot closer to her until your shoulders touch. Right now, your nightdress is the only thing between your skin and hers. The light fabric, woven for warm nights, makes the contact all the more teasing. _If she touched my breasts, it might as well be as if nothing was covering them at all. What would it feel like? I’ve always thought her hands were soft; would I think differently if they were gripping my waist, or rubbing my nipples?_

Malleus shifts beside you and lies on her side. This would be fine if the side she chose wasn’t the one facing you. From her turning, you can feel her breasts press against your arm. “Am I making you feel uneasy?” She asks.

“Ah- what?” Is your very intelligent reply.

“You haven’t spoken. If something is wrong, tell me. … Would you rather I dressed myself again? Or sleep elsewhere?”

“No, no! I-” You stop once you look at her. From the positioning of the bed, the moonlight from the window shines upon Malleus’ face. She looks so concerned for you, her brow worrying and her jaw stiff. If you leaned forward just a little more, you could- “I’m okay. I was just thinking that I would offer you something of mine to wear but…” Don’t look down at her chest, don’t look down at her chest! “I… don’t think any of my nightclothes might fit you. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Malleus closes her eyes and sighs. “I am not uncomfortable if I am with you. There are times when I miss your company so much that I can’t restrain myself from seeking you out.”

 _How can she just say that!_ You blush. “Not unlike right now.” 

“Fufufu, indeed.” She chuckles. Your eyes just about catch the glint of her fangs before her smile falls. “This time my patience had been run particularly thin by the festivities. Everyone was celebrating my age, telling me that they wish I will live for a hundred years more. How am I meant to be joyous about such things while you…”

“While I?” You feel confused. _She was thinking of me then? Is she more upset that I wasn’t there than she’s letting on? It can’t really be that- I didn’t even know it was her birthday until right this hour. If it’s not, then what is it?_ “Malleus- ah!”

The sudden weight in your abdomen makes you jump. Malleus’ hand hadn’t landed with any force but its movement beneath the covers was so quiet that you hadn’t noticed it. It rests beneath your ribs. Once you remember to breathe, it begins to rise and fall with your body.

Her fingers brush across slowly, as if she expects your skin will give way under her touch if she presses too hard. Her palm is soft, without a callous to be felt. You feel it slide down over your belly and come to rest just before the dip between your legs. If she were to increase her grip, you can tell her fingertips would reach your labia.

But before that can happen, she pulls her hand back. “I shouldn’t be touching you like this.” She says, regret and shame tingeing her voice.

“Why not?” You whisper back. Your hand reaches and holds on to her wrist. “I haven’t told you to stop.” And you guide her hand back to where it was. Well, maybe a little further down. Just a bit. Just enough for her fingers to return to the curve of your lower body. 

“Oh…” Malleus sighs. Her hand strokes you through the fabric, her touch feather light. “It wouldn’t be fair for you. To be with a fae.”

“I don't just want a fae.” Your hips lift into her touch, encouraging- _telling_ her that you want this. She learns further against you and you can feel your breath against her neck. “I want you, Malleus. I’ve always wanted you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work please check out my blog @sheeptowns on tumblr to see (or request) more!


End file.
